


Decorating Committee

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: There’s something unnerving about the fact that a 5’2” freshman scared the shit out of him, but Cassian was man enough to admit that it was the truth. That explained why he was standing in the middle of the gym on a Friday evening, waiting to decorate for some ridiculous high school Halloween dance, instead of doing any number of other things that a high school senior ought to be doing. For example: anything but this.





	Decorating Committee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Bodhi is technically Hard of Hearing in this fic and normally wears hearing aids. If anyone is interested in backstory, for the purposes of this fic Bodhi lost most of his hearing in an explosion when he was young. His parents were killed and he was adopted by the Erso's. In (mostly) keeping with the ages of the characters, Cassian is a 17 year old senior, Bodhi a 16 year old junior and Jyn is 13, but skipped ahead so she is a freshman. Written for the SniperPilot Halloween prompt: Decorations.
> 
> Also check out the [amazing moodboard](https://ensignrook.tumblr.com/post/166870305751/mood-board-for-decorating-committee-by) that [ensignrook](http://ensignrook.tumblr.com) made for this fic!

There’s something unnerving about the fact that a 5’2” freshman scared the shit out of him, but Cassian was man enough to admit that it was the truth. That explained why he was standing in the middle of the gym on a Friday evening, waiting to decorate for some ridiculous high school Halloween dance, instead of doing any number of other things that a high school senior ought to be doing. For example: anything but this. In fairness, he hadn’t known what to expect when Erso had cornered him in the hallway after third period, finger against his chest and the ever-present scowl fixed on her face. By all rights, he shouldn’t even know who she is, but she’s apparently some sort of genius at math and had tested straight into his calculus class when her and her brother Bodhi transferred to their school district at the beginning of term. He probably should have been more worried when that scowl morphed into a smile, but he was just glad that she wasn’t biting his head off. Then she’d said, “Do you have plans after school?” and like an idiot he’d said no, mostly because he actually didn’t. Except suddenly he did, which explained why he was standing in the gym holding some tacky fold-out pumpkins and watching Erso’s brother pull something from his ears and throw it on the table next to him with a frustrated groan. 

“Listen, I don’t want to be here either, so let’s just get this over with.”

Possibly not the best choice of words, Cassian quickly realized, once he had gotten close enough to see that what Bodhi had pulled out of his ears was apparently his hearing aids. Great. Not only was he stuck in the high school gym on a Friday night, he was also an asshole. He supposed he could be forgiven for not noticing the hearing aids before, except that he had certainly noticed Bodhi, with his long dark hair and big eyes. Maybe if he had spent less time considering Bodhi’s mouth he might have noticed his ears. Cassian carefully dropped the decorations onto one of the other tables and walked over to Bodhi, tapping him on the shoulder and wincing when he jumped and spun around. 

“Sorry,” he said, immediately wanting to smack himself in the face. He had no idea if Bodhi could hear him, or read lips or anything. He swallowed heavily, and he must have made a face, because Bodhi gave a small quirk of a smile in response. 

“Batteries dead,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. His voice was soft, like he couldn’t tell how loud he was being. Which made sense, since he obviously couldn’t hear himself very well either. Cassian pressed his lips together, his forehead creasing. He didn’t know if he should say something else, or make himself look like more of an idiot trying to sign something. He sort of remembered some of the alphabet from the two weeks of ASL that they’d done in sixth grade. His hands twitched. Bodhi glanced down, one eyebrow rising expectantly, then burst out laughing. His hand came up, grasping at Cassian’s shoulder to keep from tipping over, and then his forehead was pressing up against Cassian’s chest, laughter vibrating through him. Something warm settled in the pit of his stomach, slowly spreading upward toward where Bodhi was touching him. Cassian held himself very still, forcing back the image that flashed through his mind, of taking Bodhi’s face in his hands and kissing the laughter out of his mouth. 

After a moment, Bodhi seemed to recover his senses. He pulled back, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Sorry. You just looked all…” Bodhi flicked his hands around, widening his eyes comically, “twitchy, for a moment.” 

His expression softened, which did nothing to stop the flustered feeling in Cassian’s chest that Bodhi seemed singularly able to produce. “I can read your lips, if you make sure I’m looking when you talk, okay?”

Cassian nodded, then blushed, forcing himself to speak out loud. “Okay. Sorry I’m an idiot.”

Bodhi waved a hand through the air. “Don’t worry about it. At least you cared enough to feel awkward. I’ve had people completely ignore me when they saw that I couldn’t hear.”

A scowl settled across Cassian’s mouth, but before he could say anything else, Bodhi was turning toward the abandoned pumpkins. “Oh good, you found some more decorations. I guess we should get to work.”

Cassian waited until Bodhi was looking at him again before speaking. “There’s just a few more things in the closet. I’ll go get them and then you can tell me what you want me to do.”

A flush of red appeared on Bodhi cheeks, but he nodded and smiled. “Sounds good.” He smirked, pointing at his ears and rolled his eyes at his own joke. Cassian spun around and headed for the storage room, before he did something stupid, like ask Bodhi to go to this dumb dance with him. He’d managed to last three years of high school without stooping so low, he wasn’t going to break his streak for Bodhi, no matter how adorable he was. 

\---

Two hours later, Cassian climbed down from the ladder and checked that the banner strung across the gym was at least mostly level. Bodhi had wandered off to the vending machine and came back bearing a couple of bottled waters, one of which he was currently draining. Coming over to take the other bottle, Cassian nudged Bodhi in the arm and gestured toward the banner. “Does that look straight to you?” he asked. 

The corner of Bodhi’s mouth twitched up. He had glitter streaked across one cheek, probably rubbed off from one of the decorations. Everything seemed to be covered in glitter for some reason. Apparently that made it spookier. Bodhi’s eyes glanced at the banner, then back to Cassian’s face. Cassian had the distinct impression that Bodhi was memorizing how he looked, though he couldn’t figure out why. He kept looking at Cassian’s mouth, and Cassian wondered if he was supposed to say something else, before remembering that he had asked a question. “Well?” he prompted. 

Bodhi smiled, eyes lighting up. “Straighter than me at least.”  


Cassian huffed out a laugh. “Well, that’s all relative I guess.” He didn’t realize that he’d turned his face away until Bodhi’s warm fingers were against his chin, lightly directing him back into position. He flushed. “Sorry.”

Bodhi shrugged, then bit his lip. “I’m extremely not straight, in case you were wondering. I also don’t have a date for this dance tomorrow, so if you were thinking about asking me…”

Cassian watched Bodhi’s eyes flick down to his mouth again, and he had the sudden realization that it had nothing to do with wanting him to say something. He reached up, cupping Bodhi’s cheek, and rubbed away the glitter smeared there. Bodhi’s lips parted slightly, his tongue slipping out to wet them. Cassian leaned closer, watching Bodhi’s eyes flutter shut and then open again when he hesitated. “Bodhi. Would you like to go….anywhere else but this dance with me?”

Bodhi laughed, loud and bright, like sunshine spilling through him. He darted forward and stole a kiss, still smiling against Cassian’s mouth. 

“I’d love to not go to the dance with you.”

He might have to thank Erso for cornering him, though he half suspected that she had set this whole thing up on purpose. Cassian tipped his head to a better angle and kissed Bodhi again. He could think of far worse ways to have spent his Friday night.


End file.
